


我心悦怿

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [10]
Category: Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY10：当着对方的面自慰被迫的





	我心悦怿

那是杜甫。  
青衫垂袖，面如春水，双眸则微微眯起，蕴着一种弯月般的笑意。一模一样的脸庞，一模一样略显瘦削的体态，一模一样的沉稳而柔和的神色。还有一模一样的，伫立于此，微微侧头看他之时，鬓边垂落的那一丝卷了些微弧度的发。  
那不是杜甫。

 

“子美，该说不愧是子美吗，如这般陷入臆障，心境倒也如此美妙。”  
李白不由笑叹道。他本一副戒备而紧张的姿势，此刻突地尽数卸下，一拂衣摆，倒端出闲适的模样，虽然在此种情况下更类于任人宰割——受妖气影响陷入魔障本就极危险，而潜入此人心境，助他摈却心魔、脱出心障，却是更为危险的事情。入魔之人的心境千变万化而皆为龙潭虎穴，若非法力高强、意志坚定，很容易命丧于此。刀山火海，天崩地裂，恶妖横生，诸般心境，李白皆经历过；潜藏在恬静山水之后的诡谲状况，他也并非无所预料。但是，既然是杜甫，这个年轻的、总对世间万物很是珍爱的后辈的心境，他或许便能有恃无恐。想到此处，李白看向几尺之隔的杜甫，鼻尖嗅着潮湿泥土的气息，又忍不住笑了一下。  
这陈设简单、朴素，却整洁雅致的居室，和屋外闲适景色，自然不会不合他的心意。  
他拂过被拭得很干净的床几，又隔着窗，望见漫漫的田畦溪水。这般佳绝的氛围，正适合功成身退后隐居于此。他短暂的出神间，杜甫也端坐于他身侧，含笑凝视他半晌。  
“瞅啥呢？子美，你这样看得我都不好意思了。”  
李白口里胡乱说着，情知对方不会理睬。身侧之人，说是杜甫，实则是杜甫的心魔，虽看似人形，却不会察觉他的身份，不会理会他的言语，只如丝线操纵的木偶一般，与他同作一场戏。经由他的术法引导，这魔障的根源所在，喜、怒、哀、惧、爱、恶、欲，无论如何，此刻要尽数展现出来，他若再能寻到方法破除，便万事大吉了。那么，这个杜甫此时想做什么呢？他正思量着，杜甫也终于敛了几分笑意，开口道：  
“你来了。”  
“我来很久了。”  
“你果然来了。”  
“我可没说过自己不来。”  
“我……很开心。”

牛唇不对马嘴的谈话之中，杜甫蓦地凑到他面前，脸上那种满足而欣悦的笑容则更加明显。他双眼明若两泓青泠泠的湖，浮动的潋滟水光，则大约是纯粹的爱意。李白怔愣间，登时心如明镜。田家庄园，垂柳修竹，小溪流水，再适合白头偕老不过，若作了魔障症结，便是爱而不得。看起来子美这是有喜欢的姑娘了啊，倒真没看出来，李白摸着下巴想，他这个性子估计也不太会追姑娘，回头帮帮他罢。散漫地走完神，杜甫业已轻搂他于床第衾被间，双手探下去解他衣物之时，他也并不惊异。  
由爱生欲，本就很自然。  
虽然施术跃入心境之前，确实没想到拿的会是这个剧本……他干脆瘫在床上，等着杜甫对自己动手动脚。所幸此刻发生的事，主人不会知，外界也不晓，便坦荡荡享受一次又何妨。却不知后辈若听闻他想对他那东家子做的事情，现在给嫁接到李白身上了，会露出什么样的表情。李白畅想了一会儿，不由笑出声。与此同时，杜甫那厢，似乎正为了应和李白的笑，而绽出一个于他而言实在过于明媚的笑容。  
他又说：“我实在很开心。”  
他们赤诚相对，两具光裸的身躯，隐约流转着温暖的烛光。他并非没见过赤条条的杜甫，可此时气氛旖旎，李白也不禁心念一动。心境亦陡然倒转，竟已入夜，月光自窗槛间零落地洒了，三星在户，今夕何夕。被杜甫拥进他炽热的怀抱，隔着血肉骨脉，心跳振鸣之音似动人的鼙鼓，有几缕细碎发丝扫在李白的耳畔。静默的呼吸间，他感到背部沿着脊柱被杜甫的手指轻轻扫过，若有若无的指尖刮擦，很快生长到股间。李白忍不住轻喘出声，身躯像被由股后点燃的烈焰烤炙，杜甫有意无意的挑逗一般的轻抚，都落成每一寸肌肤的颤栗。  
……只是被摸了几下，哪里会这么敏感……杜子美你作弊！  
李白心里抗议，但身体很忠诚地软了下去。在被杜甫主导的心境里，他对快感的捕捉简直敏锐得不可思议了，而在被杜甫主导的性事里，也很快要缴械投降。杜甫已经很轻易地深进他后穴，二指探入之地，皆滑腻而潮湿，热切欢迎这种入侵。指尖扫过内壁软肉带来的触感，被无限放大成欢愉快意，往内拓去的贯穿感，也勾起食髓知味的欲念，李白睁大眼睛，出口便作呻吟。  
“哈、子……”  
杜甫的动作坚定而缓慢，太慢了，根本不够，他几乎低低哀求出声，方想起对方无法感知，又匆忙咬住下唇，漏出点气音。但杜甫倒真如心领神会，抽插的节奏猛地加快，由下体传来的连绵而舒爽的刺激，将李白荡得天翻地覆。他堪堪攀住杜甫的臂膀，一边咬牙切齿这超出常理的快感，一边又破碎不成调地喘息，双腿颤栗着，不觉岔得更开，去方便杜甫的动作。杜甫去捉他唇舌，他便任由这灵活挑逗肆意地深入口腔。呜呜咽咽着，眼角被欲念催得发红，眸中则因缺氧而泛泪光。或许是这副样子过于可口，杜甫也有点急不可耐地，三四根手指很快被换成粗大的阴茎。但茫茫沉沦于极乐中，李白竟未反应过来，下体被饱胀感贯穿到底，他才绵软地低泣出声：“哈啊……子，子美，太大了呜……”  
杜甫没有回应他，而架住他的双腿，折叠到几乎身体韧性的极限，便猛力深入而抽出。撑破内壁的撕裂感，混杂着些许快意，逼得李白眼前发黑。他被痛觉换回些许神智，眨掉眼里泛滥的水雾，刚想给杜甫记上一笔，复忆起此时对方并不理会他的任何反应；便只好略略仰头，而见杜甫忘我的、沉沉流淌着的眼神，携举世无双的深情，要注给他，或本该在他这个位置的某人。李白又一失神，微张口而不言，下一刻，杜甫停腰一送，硬挺的龟头碾过深处最敏感的穴心。  
“呜……！”  
他差点咬到自己舌头。  
快感简直要把神志摧毁一般地袭来，早已将先前痛胀吞没。杜甫自然不会放过，每次皆往那深处顶弄，牢牢把控住李白的双腿，让他全无从疯狂的欲念里逃离的机会。李白只得断断续续地低泣着，含糊不成词句，大约是在说不要了。而习惯了对方尺寸的后穴，此时却出卖主人意志，缠绵地吸吮快感的源头。屋内烛光依旧晃动着，月影朦胧，光暗摇曳的节奏，都好似淫靡的乐律，杜甫的脸便覆上一层柔顺的、灿烂的微光。他大概也享受极了，双眼微微眯起，蕴着点神魂迷乱的笑意。他俯身去吻李白眼角盈着的泪，喉头轻滚着，喟叹道：  
“你真美……”  
李白却无甚回应的力气了。他茫茫然地与杜甫接吻，一边被对方牵起双手，却是顺着腿间往下探去。二人交合处一片滑腻，大约皆是无时不在渴求的后穴流出的汩汩淫液，泛一种恣荡光泽。“看，你真美。”杜甫又很柔很柔地说了一遍，李白迷迷糊糊地，跟着对方的手，抚及后穴软肉与硬挺肉根紧密贴合之处，被自己的穴口微微吞下一点指尖——  
“来摸摸看吧，看你这里被我干成了多么淫荡的样子……”  
——等等！是心魔臆障的影响，还是子美原来行此欢合之事的时候是这么会说话的……  
李白有点被炸醒，又还是有点迷惘，是神魂被情欲将没不没的样子。杜甫却顺势抽出那挺立硬物，突感空虚的后穴，便立即将自己的手指尽数吞吃进去。而身上主导之人的声音压得很低，有蛊人心神的魔力，李白怔怔地，竟全都听从了他。探进去，探得更深一些，里面是不是很热很紧，也很急切，迫不及待地迎接，又想要些更粗大的东西，想受点更粗暴的对待。他竟不自觉便模仿方才杜甫抽插的节奏，用手指奸淫起自己来。这种自慰的羞耻，及杜甫连绵的、生动的、仿佛便真实发生在眼前的言语，皆如缠绕附骨，逼得他不住颤抖，又压抑着喘息，脖颈高高仰起，带动胸膛也接连起伏。其上两枚乳粒不知何时已挺立得紧，随之颤动着，直如诱人采撷的樱桃果，便被杜甫侧头轻轻叼住。  
“哈、呜啊……”  
这种时候、就没必要把什么都当作你倾慕的美人了吧！李白想作点无用的抱怨，开口却只有呻吟的气力了。乳头被杜甫牙齿轻轻摩挲，又用舌尖挑拨的时候，过电般快感要逼得本就在临界边缘的李白崩溃。他眼前白光点点，热流欲浪自双乳奔涌全身，最后尽数汇于下体。而几乎要以为自己会因被舔噬胸乳而高潮的时候，硬挺前端竟却被杜甫掐住。这种千钧一发被扼住的不得释放感，让他立刻流下泪来。四肢百骸里狂涌的渴望，简直逼人疯狂，却又茫如不知该怎样，他只颤动着双腿，最后被杜甫轻轻捉过。  
“忍耐一会儿，我们一起去好吗，太白……”  
“哈啊、子，呜……”  
杜甫俯身抽出了他没什么章法地、尚还抚慰自己的手指。下体再度被填满的舒爽欢愉，让李白一时以为自己幻听。但杜甫以最轻柔的声调唤着的，又确然是自己的名字。他半拥着李白，阴茎每一次都深深抵着穴心擦过，而唇舌间的芬芳爱意，声声像是清晨滴落的露水，又像身侧烛火淌出的烛泪。太白，太白、太白啊。李白含含糊糊地应着，自己的言语不会被听到这件事，他又忘得一干二净了。而身躯和灵魂皆浸在满涨的情潮里，由着杜甫的引诱，渐渐荡向极乐的高潮。“太白……”对方的唇舌与他相依，便将亲吻一般温柔的低唤相互交换。下体仍被对方牢牢抵在深处，被释放的精液灌满后穴之时，他也终于在灭顶的快感里流下生理性的泪水。

屋外月光是依旧清朗的，溪水潺潺，最适于情投意合的恋人居住。屋内则依旧红浪翻飞，淫逸麝香，大约一时间还不会消散。李白在高潮后的无力里，被杜甫托起身躯，堪堪攀住杜甫的臂肩，后穴含着的事物，便因体位的交换而更深了几分。如果可以的话，还是希望不要在这种情况下，发现后辈友人其实暗恋自己的事实。在下一波情潮涌来之前，他只来得及这么想。

 

END


End file.
